


A Scream and a Goodbye

by Erwin_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death, Mobuhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her breath caught in her throat and her heart stopped. "No."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scream and a Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Mobuhan fic, oh boy. This takes place after the blast in Chapter 78. Just a short little drabble that will most likely suck.
> 
> The prompts used are from [The way you said “I love you”:](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you)
> 
> 3\. A scream & 35\. As a goodbye.
> 
> Inspired by [this drawing](http://hacelee.tumblr.com/post/142974662857/drawings-of-moblit-so-many-drawings-by-you-but) by [hacelee.](http://hacelee.tumblr.com/)

After the dust finally settled and the ringing in Hange’s ears came to a stop, did she sit up. Dirt and debris fell off her body. She looked around at the scene. She didn’t know how far the blast had sent her and her squad flying back. 

Hange coughed hard from the dust and moved to stand. A wave of dizziness washed over her body and she staggered forward. She reached up and touched her right temple and found a warm, sticky liquid; blood, once she pulled her fingers away. 

Her steps were uneasy as she staggered through the ruins left by the Colossal Titan’s blast. A stinging sensation shot up through her leg and she dropped to her knees with a pained gasp. She grit her jaw and cursed at the ground. “Dammit!”

Around her laid bodies of her squad members–on what roof was still standing, under rubble, or just severed limbs. Everyone was scattered about. When Hange finally looked back up, her breath caught in her throat and her heart nearly stopped. 

Hange scrambled back onto her feet and stumbled to the fallen house a few meters ahead. Her breath came quicker and she shoved and tossed aside the broken pieces of the house.  _“No,”_ she whispered and sunk to her knees when she saw the body by her feet–the familiar short, smooth light brown hair. “No.”

_Moblit._

Her face tensed up as she carefully propped him up and held him close. She started to shiver and slowly moved down to his chest where she pressed her ear to. “NO!” she choked out and bit back a sob. She looked back up at him and stroked his cheek and smeared dirt around in the process. “Don’t leave me! I love you!” she screamed and the tears clouded her vision. The sob finally came out and her tears started to fall and occasionally landed onto his face. 

Hange’s lips met Moblit’s dirt encrusted ones in a shaky kiss. Muffled sobs escaped her when as expected, he couldn’t kiss back. He would never be able to kiss her back. Moblit never got to share his feelings for her and Moblit would never know hers. 

The need for oxygen came too quickly and Hange had to pull back. She sniffled and cupped his cheek. Moblit looked so peaceful. His death must have came quick with little pain. At least that’s what Hange hoped.

 _“I love you_ ,” she whispered over and over again while she rocked back and forth on the ground with him in her arms in her final goodbye.  _“I love you.”_


End file.
